This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Zernike phase plate technology is being implemented in our JEM2200FSC instrument which has been equipped with a FEG, an in column energy filter, a turbo molecular pump and a Gatan 4k CCD camera. The phase plate holder is installed in the instrument. Our goal is to test the resolution of this technology and apply it to biological specimens of various sorts.